A HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIFT to MY BH DAYA-DAREDEVIL
by 1.krittika
Summary: gift fr df di by gd bhaiya..im only the publisher HPPY BIRTHDAY DF DI FRM MY SIDE TOO


**_Authors' Hearty Wish_**

**_May YOU Celebrated Uncountable Happy Celebrations and occasions with Health, Happiness, Joy and Peace with Your Love Ones by Shower of Blessings of Almighty ALLAH KAREEM_**

**_NAUGHTY HORN _**

_A Square Box clutched by DAYA Palm having So Many Thoughts Revolving around his Mind with Excitement, Happiness as..._

_DAYA: hmmm, (make face) yaar Ghari na ho... (think again with Naughtiness) Kahein Gold Coin tou nahi... hahahah... (again) Bracelet bhi ho skta hy ya shayed (in Excited Shout) ohhh, Kahein IPHONE 6 tou nahi... (with extreme happiness now Opening with a Cute Though) Boss bhi na..._

_After Opening it He was in Shell Shock Trance as the Box was Empty... He reminds Back Hours scene in His mind..._

_DUO came at Bureau and DAYA got so many Birthday Wishes from ACP Sir to Peon as Today is His Birthday and now due to Hectic Schedule it was only limited to Wishing..._

_ABHIJEET already Ordered for a Cake that at least they Celebrated Cake Cutting Ceremony either in Bureau but can't have a Minute, DAYA in whole day just Irritating and Expelling this to whom He has except ABHIJEET, so after every hour He repeated the Same Query and Irritates His Buddy a lot as..._

_DAYA (irritate): Boss, Cake Kub kaatein gay?_

_At last ABHIJEET changed the Delivery Address of Cake and took all Available Team with them to Residence... Today Schedule was so Tight as DAYA move with RAJAT, FREDDIE and VIVEK to LONAVLA while ABHIJEET moved with SACHIN, NIKHIL and VINEET to Crime Spot so the Small moment which He got, He get to gather everyone as RAHUL and AMAN have a Flight to Delhi too at Evening..._

_DAYA was little Shock after finding all at Residence but after some time He understands all Gathering, He cuts the Cake deliver few minutes earlier... so many Gifts He got as Team already brought with them..._

_All just taking a Piece of Cake either in Hands, Tissue, Paper and Stuffing inside mouth during Dispersing and Leave the Residence due to their Upcoming Task time, DAYA wanted to check Gifts but ABHIJEET denied as..._

_ABHIJEET: DAYA, aa kr dekh lena... Gifts kahein Bhagy Nahi Ja rahy... Tum ko LONAVLA Pohanchna hay na..._

_DAYA: haan Boss, (trying to picking ABHIJEET Gift with) bus Tumhara wala dekh lun..._

_ABHIJEET grabbing the Gift before DAYA Picked it and Pushing Him towards Door with..._

_ABHIJEET (strict): Aa kr... abhi jao RAJAT aur FREDDIE Wait kr rahy hain..._

_DAYA makes Annoyed Face but moving out where RAJAT and FREDDIE waiting for Him at SCORPIO..._

_DAYA was in Peak of Curiosity as this Year ABHIJEET told that DAYA Birthday Gift would be a Big Surprise for Him so in that Tension, He coming in Hurry after doing Half of His Work while left remaining Half over RAJAT and FREDDIE Shoulders and rushed to Residence and after peeping inside with Stopping the SCORPIO far from Residence, entered inside with Key with checking and comes in Shell Shock after getting ABHIJEET Gift and finding the Empty Square Box..._

_He was really in Tension or Confusion, so many Ideas moving on His Mind like might be ABHIJEET doing any Prank, might be Gift exchanged in Shop, ABHIJEET missed to place that Gift Item inside the Box and Wrapped it but His Heart can't Sealed any of His Option... He feels Someone Presence so turned, ABHIJEET initiated in Soft tone..._

_ABHIJEET: Mujh say pooch lety, itna Petrol Waste kr diya..._

_DAYA Standup with Empty Box as before that He was on His Knees... DAYA in Whispering tone..._

_DAYA: ye tou Khali..._

_ABHIJEET (interrupts): haan, yaar DAYA, (low and sad tone) darasal is Baar Jo Main Lena chah raha tha na tou Us Kay liyey Paisay kuch Kum par gayey... (telling Him with little Hurt tone) Tujhy yaad hay na Last Month, Jeep banani par gayii thi tou kafi Paisay us mein lug gayey thy... (Reassuring Him with) Next month Salary miltay sath hee Main na..._

_DAYA (came near and say): kya Boss, kesi Baatein kr rahy ho... Tum Mujhy bataty aur (confuse) Ye Box kyun Rakkha..._

_ABHIJEET: Yaar (Embarrass tone) acha Nahi laga, sub log thy na, kehty ABHIJEET Sir nay kuch diya Nahi... (hugged Him) Sorry Yaar, Tu tou Samjh leta Meri baat na..._

_DAYA (gripped and say): Bilkul... (leave Him with) acha Yaar Main chalta hun... wahan RAJAT aur FREDDIE Mera Wait kr rahy hon gay..._

_ABHIJEET Nodded while DAYA left Residence, wiped His tears after seating inside SCORPIO, obviously it's Hurtful as from 15 years He was Always Anxious to have ABHIJEET Gifts, they are Not so Expensive, sometime Not so Good but DAYA loved Him to core as He feels a Relation around..._

_He mostly got so many Shopping's from ABHIJEET Valet but Birthday Gifts are something Unique na... But Now during Driving, He feels Extreme Sadness that How He Neglecting ABHIJEET as can't get that ABHIJEET Xtra Amount also flushed in Some Expenses..._

_He backed after Dropping RAJAT and FREDDIE at their Respective Houses after Winding-up the Work and reached at Residence till 3 AM, He Stopped SCORPIO at Front of Garage, opened Dash board, taken out Garage Remote, opened its Door, move ahead and SCORPIO stopped like His Beat for a Second..._

_He saw in SCORPIO headlight Sparks a Brand New BULLET having Black Base color with some MAROON patches stand inside the Garage... He immediately stepped out, move near in Trance, the Key contain a Small Wishing card having HAPPY BIRTHDAY with only the Name ABHI... He turned with a Voice..._

_ABHIJEET (happy shade): Kesi lagi..?_

_DAYA moved forward and Hugged His BHAI with so many Tears, His Body little Shivers lit a Smile on ABHIJEET Lips which Vanished in a Minute after hearing DAYA query..._

_DAYA: kitnay ki lii..?._

_ABHIJEET (angry so push him with): Chori ki hay..?_

_DAYA (laughing and wiping His tears): jabhi Main kahun, Aaj kal Shehr mein Chori ki itni Waardatein kyun Barh gayii hain..._

_ABHIJEET Punch Him, DAYA sat over SCORPIO Bonnet while ABHIJEET stand with Help of Front Mudguard, He was still in Confusing state that DAYA did not Kick the Bike till now... DAYA looking at Bike and say in Low tone..._

_DAYA: Boss Main ye Nahi lay skta..._

_ABHIJEET turned His Neck, look at Him in Shock, while in Anger feeling He clutched His Wrist and DAYA was at His Opposite... ABHIJEET in Rash..._

_ABHIJEET (rash): acha tou Sahab Samjh rahy hain, ye Chori ki hee hay..._

_DAYA (clutch his palm with): Nahi, pr... Aik minute kuch Bolna Nahi.. Pehlay Meri baat suno... yaar, ye Buht Mehangi hay... Mujh pr itna Bar mut Daalo Yaar plz... Hr Rihtay ko Limit say Nibhao, Ta Kay Kal Dukh Na ho... Plz ABHI... (he Hugged him and say) Mujhy itna Na do Kay Main Usy Muhabbat ya Haq Nahi, Bojh Samjhnay lagun yaar... Plz..._

_ABHIJEET (after a second depart and say): pata hay Teri Philosphy ko Samjhnay Kay Liyey na Mujhy Apnay Dimagh ko Dil tak Laana parta hay... Tou Travelling Time zyada hota hay... Tera Acha hy, Pait say Dil... Raasta Kum... Tou Manzil tak Pohanchnay Ka Time bhi Kum..._

_DAYA grasps little Late, but He really Happy that ABHIJEET did not take it Wrong and make it an EGO problem... Here ABHIJEET knew that just Cz of DAYA Orphanage past, this Small Fear in His Mind so now after spending so many Years with Him, He Tackling Him with care and a Little Reality... He ordered..._

_ABHIJEET: 0% Down Payment pr Uthai hay, 7 Installments hain... 4 Main dun ga, 3 Tum (DAYA wanted to say Something but ABHIJEET denied with) bus ab aur Nahi DAYA... Warna Tum isy Meray Liyey Bojh Kay bajayey Takleef bana do gay..._

_DAYA Quiets and Lower down His Head... ABHIJEET after taking Him towards Bike said..._

_ABHIJEET: Color dekh lo, pasand Nahi aayey tou Change Karwa Lena aur chalao tou..._

_DAYA (pulls ABHIJEET hand and placed it on Bike Key with): Aap Kay Shub Haathun say Upghatan Boss..._

_ABHIJEET changed the Key Direction, DAYA kicked and ABHIJEET occupied the Front while DAYA on Back... They take a Quick Ride and came back..._

_DAYA Slept without Changing, ABHIJEET already at His room so DAYA used that Small Time to do What He Wants..._

_At Morning, He takes a Quick Shower and DUO after getting Ready, Taking Breakfast, rushed in DAYA New Bullet as He wants to show it to His family that His Bro gives Him something beyond His Expectation..._

_Obviously Team really Praised that Gift, either they chatting with each one but FREDDE looking Dull and Quiet, ABHIJEET asked VIVEK about that who briefed..._

_VIVEK: Sir, FREDDIE Sir aur Bhabi Jee ki Larai ho gayii hay..._

_DAYA (shock): kyun.?_

_VIVEK: Sir, last 4 months say Bhabi Jee, FREDDIE Sir Kay sath Movie dekhny ka Plan kr rahi hain pr hr Weekend kuch na kuch ho jata hay aur ab tou Unhun nay ye kehna shroo kr diya hay kay FREDDIE Sir Un ko lay jana hee Nahi chahty, jabhi Bahany banatay rehtay hain..._

_FREDDIE (suddenly appeared and scold VIVEK): VIVEK Tujhy koi aur Kaam Nahi hay kya, wo LAVANYA case ka kya hua, Mujhy Tracking ki Report Ka Print Out day..._

_Either in Scold, DUO feels the Tears in His Voice meant really He Hurts with that Fight..._

_Here SACHIN was talking to Someone at Telephone in Irritation, DUO heard during Moving Out..._

_SACHIN: kya Bataon AMIT, kuch Samjh Nahi aa raha... RISHAB tou Mera Phone tak Nahi Pick kr raha, yahan tak Kay Milnay ko bhi Tayyar Nahi (he quiets after hearing something from other side and then added) haan Yaar, Main Maanta Hun Kay Us nay Mujh say Confirm kr Kay Party arrange ki thi... Pr Yaar ye Duty... (sad tone) Tu baat kr na AMIT, sach Main buht Tense..._

_After hearing Some Positive Comments He ended the Call with THANKS, RAJAT look at Him and ask..._

_RAJAT: any Problem SACHIN..._

_SACHIN: Sir, RISHAB, meray Bachpan Ka Dost hay, Us ki SHADI Honay wali hay... Do Haftay say Meray peechy para tha kay Tum Batao Kub Free ho tou Main Bachelors Party arrange Karun... Main nay Last Saturday Ka keh diya aur Sir, Aap ko tou Malum hay, Us ANIRUDH Kay Karan poori Raat Barbaad ho gayii aur Main Party mein bhi Nahi Ja Saka... Wo log Poori Raat Mera Wait kartay rahy... Main nay Phone bhi Band kr diya tha, Warna Becharun ko Raat Bhar Wait Nahi krna parta aur Ab..._

_RAJAT (sad smile): RISHAB Tum say Naraz ho Gaya hay..._

_SACHIN (little soggy tone): Jee Sir aur Kaha hay Kay Mujhy SHADI mein bhi Aany ki Zarurat Nahi aur agar Main Gaya tou Wo Mera Munh Tour day ga... Main nay Itni Shopping ki aur..._

_He moved out in Hurry with Heavy Heart... DUO obviously Sad, DAYA remembers that from few months VIVEK asking for a Half day Leave but can't get it... He asked abt that so VIVEK replied..._

_DAYA: VIVEK, kyun chahyey Half day Leave..? Haan (naughty) kisi Special say Milnay Jana hay kya..?_

_VIVEK (shy smile): Sir, Special say Milnay Nahi Jana... usy lay kr Jana hay... (brief) MISHA ko Rabbit aur Finches (bird species) Khareedni hay... DAD ko Rush mein Gadi Chalana mushkil lagta hay, is Liyey Mujhy keh rahy hain... Pr Time hee Nahi mil raha aur ab tou MISHA Mujh say KATTI bhi ho gayii hay... Shayed jaldi Wo Aap tak Meri Shikayet bhi Pohancha day... Kya Karun Sir, ye Duty Hours na..._

_ABHIJEET reminds that few weeks back, He heard some Comments of OLDIE DUO in call from ACP cabin as ACP Sir Land Line Set was on Speaker... he heard..._

_ACP: haan SALUNKHY, Thak Gaya Hun yaar. Ab Raat Jaagnay mein Problem ho jaati hay..._

_SALUNKHY: Yaar ACP, thora Rest bhi kiya karo... Wesay Maan lo BUDDHY ho Gayey ho..._

_ACP: haahaahah... Arry Aaj bhi Bahar niklta Hun na tou Halchal Mach jati hay..._

_SALUNKHY (funny): haan Kay ye Kharos ACP phir aa Gaya..._

_ABHIJEET smiles on their Leg Pulling but He felt the Tiredness on ACP words, it's True, He is an IRON MAN but obviously MAN na..._

_DAYA feels that really His Teammates did not spend Quality Time with their Families or with Themselves... He has No Such Problems cz somehow if the Masti was Missing but the Sooth always with Him that His Family around Him so this plays Good Reflexes and Release DUO tense Feeling but somehow He was Sad after feeling this for His Sub Ordinates and now make a Plan..._

_He came to Bureau and look at ABHIJEET discussing something with RAJAT, He moved there and Requesting..._

_DAYA: RAJAT, kya Mujhy 2 minute mil sakty hain, Mujhy ABHIJEET say kuch Baat..._

RAJAT leave the Spot before Finishing the Sentence in Smile... ABHIJEET look at Him and tease referring Last Night DAYA comment which little Hurt Him...

_ABHIJEET: ab kya Bojh daal diya hay Main nay Sahab pr..._

_DAYA (soggy tone): Boss..._

_ABHIJEET (irritate): acha acha... bolo..._

_DAYA (look at him keenly and said): Wo, Mujhy Tum say Aik aur Gift chahyey..._

_ABHIJEET: Ain... (look at DAYA and said after a second) DAYA Mujhy kyun Tumharay Lehjay say Kuch Garbar...(sensing after looking DAYA Eyes) Teray SEENG kyun dikh rahy hain Mujhy... Haan..._

_DAYA (smiles): Main Poori Team Kay sath Ek Picnic Karna chahta hun (before ABHIJEET say anything, DAYA in His Famous Teary tone) plz ABHI, Mana mut Karna... Warna Main..._

_ABHIJEET (interrupts in tease): Atmahatya kr lun ga..._

_DAYA embarrass and Leave after giving a Bar on His Buddy Shoulder as He knew His BHAI doing everything to give that GIFT which He demands... ABHIJEET murmurs after turning..._

_ABHIJEET (murmurs): chalo Bhae, Laadlay Cheeranjeev ko Gift chahyey aur RAVAN ki Aag jhelein Sr, Inspector ABHIJEET... Kya baat hay Boss..._

_He smiles on word BOSS and moved ahead... Nothing happened after that as DAYA Waiting was Waste less, Same Routine still going one, Not He Nor ABHIJEET raise that Issue again..._

_ABHIJEET knew that it's Impossible to move out but He tried, obviously ACP was Stunned and giving a Small Lecture to His Sharp Shine that it's really Shocking that He thinks like that in such Scenario... _

_Somehow ABHIJEET internally expected such Reaction and Scold but He Quiets and bore all and without much moving out... He looks at DAYA who was looking at Him with so many Hopes but those all Boils up after seeing ABHIJEET face..._

_ABHIJEET later told Him that He tried further after some days but DAYA did not want that ABHIJEET tolerated More on His behalf so Denied it in Strong..._

_Saturday Morning, DUO with RAJAT, SACHIN, FREDDIE and VIVEK at SCORPIO for moving to GOA for Investigation purpose... DAYA comes to little Sad and Quiet shade but obviously ABHIJEET can't do anything to Cheer up Him..._

_He tackled the Driving Wheel, DAYA was with Close eyes and involve with His Ear plugs... ABHIJEET time to time gives a Look to Him, takes a Sharp turn and initiated the Conversation to Break the Silence as..._

_ABHIJEET (to RAJAT): RAJAT, Tum nay sub Cheezein dekh lii thi na..?_

_RAJAT: Jee Sir, sub Arrangements Theek hain..._

_DAYA (with closing eyes): kyun kya wahan Thehrna bhi hay...?_

_ABHIJEET smiles that in Air Plugs, His Kaan still in that Conversation... ABHIJEET replied..._

_ABHIJEET: haan, Mausam bhi Thanda hay tou shayed Camping Karni paray..._

_DAYA eyes opened in Jerk, the word CAMPING gives something Fishy on His mind, He looked at the Route and then ABHIJEET and suddenly trying to Hug Him in Happiness... SCORPIO little Shiver, ABHIJEET pushed Him with..._

_ABHIJEET: Aby kya kr raha hay (tough but in low tone) sub peechy bethein hain.. Kya sochein gay..._

_DAYA (look behind Smily faces so in Officer tone): Tum logun nay kuch Nahi dekha (smiles bigger on all faces, while ABHIJEET pat on His Head) (DAYA again in Cop tone) aayii Samjh... RAJAT..._

_RAJAT (instantly): Sir, Main Khirki Kay Bahar dekh raha Hun..._

_A loud Laugh fills the Scorpio... DAYA completely Embarrass but His Face Glowing, Sparks on His Eyes and Smile over His lips tells Everyone about His Happiness and Excitement level which Sooth His Buddy Heart who really tried a lot to Prepare His Head about this Picnic even taking His Best Buddy Help too..._

_They reached at Spot, DAYA stepping out with Scream, He can't believe that His Gift was already in His Hands, Another Car stopped at back of Scorpio having OLDIE DUO as ACP and SALUNKHY, Dr. TAREEKA and some Juniors..._

_ACP feels the Rebounce back of that Scream which still in Air but Ignores as right now His Focus was His Officers Glowing Faces... _

_The Spot was selected by FREDDIE, the Juniors in Supervision of Seniors arranged all well while Ladies took the Charge of Food items, some are Homemade while some are Ready made..._

_ACP earlier told ABHIJEET to whom He picked as He did not wanted that DUO lose those Excitement moments enjoyments in presence of Juniors so He engaged those who are Close to DUO especially DAYA and these Five Boys did what they wanted after Revealing the reason of Journey in front of DAYA cz after that ABHIJEET only remembered the Scream, Singing, Pulling Legs, Teasing, Shouting which they all did to make Memorable their Journey..._

_They all started Fixing Camps, after Fixing Camps, they all rounded with Foods... TAREEKA with FREDDIE and some Juniors really managed that Section Excellently as Food were of Good Quality as well in Quantity too either they brought some Sugar Free Diets too... Chit Chats going on... DUSHYANT asked in middle..._

_DUSHYANT: wesay Sir, Aap logun ko kabhi Uljhan Nahi hui, Aik jesi Routine, Thakan, Tension... Kal Main ek Research Survey Net pr Parh Rahi thi... Western Countries mein aam tour pr Officers Drug Addict ho jatay hain, by Tahasha Sharab Peena shroo kr detay hain, Naukri Chor jatay hain kyunkay Un Ka Brain Stress mein aa jata hay tou Aap log...?_

_ACP: haan DUSHYANT, kabhi kabhi Dil Karta hay Bhaag jayein..._

_ABHIJEET (interrupts): magar Kahan DUSHYANT... Is Sawal Ka Jawab kisi Kay pass Nahi..._

_ACP: haan, jub Yaadein Takleefein barhati hain (remember NAKUL), Dukhun Ka Ek Darwaza khool deti hain (sad tone) tou Dil Karta hay Bhaag jao, magar Beta jub Dusrun Kay Aansoon ki Chamak aur Aas Hum pr tikti hay na tou wo Saari Dukh bhari Yaadein Ghayeb ho jati hain..._

_ABHIJEET: haan DUSHYANT, Jub Meri Yaaddasht gayii thi, (little soggy tone) tou Main kuch aur kr Nahi paaya... (trying to make moment light) arry Carpenter he ban jata... Magar kuch na kuch Mujhy Wapis Usi mour pr Lay jata..._

_FREDDIE (adds): sub Kehtay hain, Main Kitnay Saalun say yahan Hun, aik hee Position, Wohi Chehray, Kaam... uktahat Nahi Hoti... Hoti hay, Gussa, Pareshani, Tension, Irritation... Sub hota hay.. Kyunkay Hum bhi Aam Logun jesay hain... Pr haan Hum Mayus Nahi... (asking tone) Tum Batao... Agar Main in Cheezun ki Tension say Bachany Kay Liyey Sharab ya Drug Ka Sahara lay lun tou Main tou Khud Ek Buht Bari Tension ban jaon ga na aur Phir sub Mujh say Bhagein gay... Tou aisi Zindagi Ka Faida..._

_DAYA: DUSHYANT, Mayusi hr Jagah hoti hay... Hr Profession mein... Personals mein... hr Aadmi aik jesi Routine say bhagta hay... magar Do din chor kr wo Usi Routine pr Wapis Aany ko Tarapta bhi hay... Bilkul aisay he Kay Bhaly Tum Ghar Ka Khana chor kr Bhaag jao Kay Yaar kya Wohi Daal Chawal, pr 4 din Bahar Ka Kha kr Tum Usi Daal Chawal ko Miss karo gi..._

_RAJAT (wid smile): haan DUSHYANT, Drugs, Sharab, Gussa, Hr cheez say Kat Jana... Ye Mayusi Ka Solution Nahi... Ek Nai Mayusi ki Shuruwat hoti hay..._

_SALUNKHY: haan aur Beta, Jurny say Insan Aagy barta hay... Barhta hay... Phalta hy... aur Uktany say Kat jata hay... Peechy reh jata hay... Shayed Mar bhi jayey..._

_DUSHYANT (Appreciate tone): Nice..._

_DAYA: wesay is Ka Matlab tou ye hua Kay (naughty tone) Tum agar Ye Research Article pehly parh lety tou CID join hee Nhai karty..._

_DUSHYANT Embarrass while ABHIJEET look at All Juniors and asked to them..._

_ABHIJEET: acha Tum log Batao, abhi tak Tum logun Ka Experience kesa raha...? Dar laga kabhi..? Uktahat hui..? Dimagh nay Kaha Bhaag jao..?_

_SACHIN: haan Sir, Mujhy tou Dar laga, jub Pehli baar Goli lagi thi..._

_RAJAT (smiles): sub ko lagta hay SACHIN... jub Main Delhi mein tha... Meri Duty as a Sub Inspector ka Dusra din aur Pehla Encounter... Mujhy Goli lagi aur Mery sath waly Inspector ko bhi... bus Ek pal tha... Main nay (he was somewhere else) Dad, Mom, Bhai ko yaad kiya aur sub End... Jub Hosh aaya tou Mujhy laga Main Mar chuka hun... 2 din tou Mujhy is baat ko Accept karnay mein lagy Kay Main Zinda Hun kyunkay (sad tone) Meray sath Jis Inspector ko Goli lagi thi, Us ki Death ho gayii thi..._

_VIVEK: Mera Dil tou Band ho Gaya tha jub FREDDIE Sir nay Mujh pr Fire khola tha...HD waly case mein..._

_NIKHIL: aur Mujhy tou Us roz Bara Dar laga tha..._

_ABHIJEET (tease interruption): rehnay do NIKHIL, Tumharay pass tou Lambi list hogi..._

_NIKHIL completely Embarrass... All shares a Big Laugh, ABHIJEET feels that KEVIN wanted to ask this to ACP so He stopped Him through Eyes, He knew that ACP must Hurt with that Query as what was the Most Painful moment for a Father to Shoot His Son with His Hands... He Delibrately pulling NIKHIL leg with..._

_ABHIJEET (smiles): jub Tumharay DAYA Sir, AC duct mein phanse gayey thy ya jub wo Bus mein Bomb Kay Karan Zakhmi huay thy ya jub..._

_DAYA (completely naughty tease): Tum ko Chakker aa gaye thy (all smiling) (DAYA added after grabbing ABHIJEET arm) aur Humaray Is Sipahee nay Shaheed Honay ki Poori Koshish ki thi..._

_All Burst their Laugh while ABHIJEET hit a Punch over DAYA arm, ACP loudly laugh really fills the Happiness inside all Hearts especially DUO as ACP can't present at that Moments but He was the Witness of its After effects especially over DAYA..._

_DAYA completed the Case at SATARA with Strength cz He was Senior there in absence of ABHIJEET but after coming back to Mumbai, He cried a lot in front of ACP, He can't believe that how ABHIJEET did that with Him..._

_ACP Consoles Him a lot, He was still in Angry shade with ABHIJEET and His Naughtiness little Lower..._

_After seeing DAYA Sadness by Denying that Picnic Idea, ACP Hurt and then with lots of Effort to Engage Some Officers in Bureau who dealt Cases in their Absence Agreed about that Picnic cz He understands that all Officers including Him needed it really but DAYA needed it Badly..._

_Here TAREEKA presented a New Recipe of NOODLES little Confuse all... All after hearing that it's a New Recipe looking Each One in Hope for Trying First... DAYA whisper to ABHIJEET as.._

_DAYA: Tum khao Boss, Main Bhari Jawani mein itna Bara Sadma Nahi lay sakta..._

_ABHIJEET (looking keenly with): Shakal say tou Achi lug rahy hai..._

_DAYA (naughty): kaun... ? (laugh) TAREEKA..._

_ABHIJEET punch on His Tummy... TAREEKA looking Everyone in Hope either SALUNKHY Sir also in Dilelama... Now He glances over ABHIJEET and Both move that WHO TASTE FIRST Bar over their Shoulders..._

_SALUNKHY and ABHIJEET take a Bite at same time... All pairs of Eyes Excluding TAREEKA pair of eyes Focusing them... ABHIJEET picks a Water Glass after taking a Bite and DAYA hope about TASTE Good completely Boils up... ABHIJEET after Gulping say..._

_ABHIJEET: Buht... Buht Achi bani hay TAREEKA jee... bilkul Naya Taste hay..._

_TAREEKA Smile with Happy shade, Her Eyes moved towards SALUNKHY Sir, who tells in Shock with Confusion..._

_SALUNKHY: haan TAREEKA... Buht Achi bani hay..._

_ACP: acha phir Tu in ko In Munny Keerun ko kyun Khila raha hay..._

_All eyes move there as SALUNKHY trying to threw those which still struck on his Fork and some Insects taking them..._

_SALUNKHY (confuse): arry wo tou ye Gir gaya tha..._

_FREDDIE (tense): magar Sir, agar Ye Keeray in ko Kha kr baray ho gayey aur Khooni Keeray ban gayey tou..._

_ABHIJEET (standup with): FREDDIE, Khooni Keeray Married logun ko Nahi khatay... wo sirf Bachelors pr Attack kartay hain... (washing hands) Tum Befikr raho..._

_They really Enjoyed and after that The Boys comes in Completely Informal shade... They started to Play Tennis while ACP and SALUNKHY start to play Chess..._

_Here DUO after Teasing each one and Pulling One Another legs, started Swimming... ABHIJEET moving Out after some time but DAYA was still there Lying over a Rock and water moving around Him either ABHIJEET playing 2/3 Sets with ACP as well..._

_The Tea Serving as Evening bit moving and Weather comes little Chilly, Winds started Blowing with Little Speed... ABHIJEET and all calling out DAYA but He Ignore as He was Enjoying the Chilling of Both W's as Water and Wind..._

_ABHIJEET was Irritated as He knew that if DAYA falls Sick obviously ABHIJEET must come in Difficulty... He called and then moved to His Both Seniors as..._

_ABHIJEET (irritative tone): Sir, is Paani kay Bhaloo say tou Main pareshan ho gaya hun..._

_SALUNKHY (wid laugh): DAYA Bacchay... dekho ABHIJEET Tumhein kya keh raha hay..._

_ACP: haan DAYA tou bilkul Nahi Bahar aa raha... WATERY BEAR ban gaya hay... (call) DAYA... DAYA..._

_ABHIJEET (standup with): Sir, ye aisay Bahar nahi aayey ga... Main laata hun..._

_ABHIJEET moving towards DAYA, while ACP taking Sip and Murmuring with Assurence..._

_ACP: DAYA bhi na... Aakhir Bula hee liya... Abhi Change kiya tha ABHIJEET nay..._

_SALUNKHY (shock): Tumhara matlab hay PRADYUMAN kay DAYA nay ye..._

_ACP: Band Aankhun say bhi Us ki Shararat dikh rahi hay SALUNKHY... warna Meray Bulanay pr DAYA jawab na day ya Nhai aayey... aisa ho sakta hay kya..._

_SALUNKHY Jerks Head and engage with His Tea Cup... ABHIJEET stand at Bank side and call DAYA with..._

_ABHIJEET: aby O... Paani kay Bhaloo... Bahar aa ja... Beemaar parna hay kya..._

_DAYA Extend His Hand towards Him... ABHIJEET look at the Distance and say in Anger..._

_ABHIJEET: DAYA... Mera Hath wahan tak kesay jayey ga... haan.. Uth ja... fata fat..._

_DAYA (tease): suna hay Qanun kay Hath Buht Lamby hotay hain..._

_ABHIJEET (pressing Teeth after seeing the Extended hand of this Bear with): aby Tu..._

_He entered inside Water as He has No other Option... DAYA Slightly Backing His Extended Hand and ABHIJEET come Close to Him and suddenly He stand up and ABHIJEET Disbalance and DAYA Clutch His Palm and Imitated with..._

_DAYA (imitate ABHIJEET voice): DAYA, Tujhy Humari Dosti ka Wasta (he trying to give Him a Jerk) (again Imitate) DAYA, Chor Mujhy...( again jerk) (NIKHIL smiling as He was the Witness of that Scene either cant Heard the Conversation between DUO earlier which DAYA Repeat Telecast again and in an Aspect ACP really Hurts as now He really knew what kind of Pain DAYA shed by those Salty Drops against Him) (DAYA again) DAYA,, Teray jesa Dost Dunya mein kahein nahi..._

_He Started Screaming and Jerking ABHIJEET to Backside who was just Embarrassing and feeling the Soggy, Hurtful touch with those Sentences and at One moment DAYA Ungripped His Hand, ABHIJEET falling at Back but again balanced by DAYA hand as He gripped it with Scream as..._

_DAYA (scream): ABHIJEET... Wheal..._

_ABHIJEET now coming really Angry, He hit His Left Hand to DAYA and said with rash tone..._

_ABHIJEET: DAYA... abhi batata hun Tujhy... Wheal kay Bacchy..._

_DAYA (trying to run with): awww... jabhi Main kahun Mujhy Paani itna Acha kyun lagta hay... (wink Him in Running) Main Wheal ka Baccha jo hun..._

_Both Running after each one and after some time ABHIJEET got DAYA, Slapping Him while the Watery Bear just Laughing and pulling Him Outside who was little Stopped as NIKHIL moving towards Water side and just Passing by... ABHIJEET asked..._

_ABHIJEET: Tum kahan ja rahy ho NIKHIL..?_

_NIKHIL: Sir, wo Main paani ki taraf ja..._

_DAYA (announcing tone): Yaatriyun say Nivaidan hay kay Kirpiya kr kay apni Apni jaghun pr Paiti baandh lein... NIKHIL Jee (naughty) Paani ki Yatra karnay ja rahy hain..._

_All laughing as understand DAYA referring that Chakker of NIKHIL which really Hang His Buddy at Cliff Hanger situation... NIKHIL Embarrass but said in Return..._

_NIKHIL (strong): Sir, agar us din aisa Nahi hota tou Humein aap Dono ki Mazbot Dosti ka kesay pata chalta... jahan say Ek ki Pukaar Dusray ko Maut kay Munh say Wapis Nikaal laati hay..._

_For a Moment all Freezes, ABHIJEET feels the Strong grip of DAYA over His hand either He still gripped DAYA arm... NIKHIL move ahead and ABHIJEET whisper..._

_ABHIJEET: baat tou Saheh ki hay DAYA... Tumharay (naughty) Betay nay..._

_DAYA Glared so He Twist His tongue and change His Sentence into a new Perspective as..._

_ABHIJEET: matlab.. (complete naughty) Buddhy Betay nay... (lose grip and run away with) Samjhy GOGA Uncle..._

_Night comes on their way... they all comes in Informal Wears... After taking Dinner and Full their Tummies by taking Tea/Coffiee or Milk... ACP, SALUNKHY and RAJAT talking about Some Political Issues... Juniors mostly Playing Loddo, Flush or Busy in IPADS or Cells..._

_ABHIJEET found DAYA sitting at a Rock looking Something in Dark... He moved there after stand up from the Group of Seniors... He sat with Him and asked..._

_ABHIJEET (soft tone): kya dekh rahy ho DAYA..?_

_DAYA: kuch Nahi... Khamoshi ko Enjoy kr raha hun..._

_ABHIJEET also Quiets and feeling that Speaking Silence engulfed the Surroundings, He heard DAYA Voice not more than a Whisper..._

_DAYA (teary whisper): jub Us din Tum nay apna Hath Zabardasti Mujh say Churwaya aur Giry tou Mujhy laga... Mera Bhaloo phir Kho gaya... Main Buht darr gaya tha ABHI..._

_ABHIJEET placed His Arm around His Shoulder... He knew DAYA mostly dunt Share anything but after that Drug Treatment, He little Shares His Scare, Hurt and Pain of Past with Him..._

_ABHIJEET: wo ek Accident tha DAYA..._

_DAYA (wet rash tone): koi Accident Nhai tha... Tum nay Jaan kr Mujh say Apna Hath..._

_ABHIJEET (press His Shoulder and Interrupts): DAYA, aainda aisa Nahi hoga... Sach... Promise..._

_DAYA Quiets, His Tear Falls and totally Vanished in that Dark... ABHIJEET changed His Mind with..._

_ABHIJEET: Sahab ka Sonay ka Plan kub tak hay..._

_DAYA: hmmm..._

_ABHIJEET (trying to pull him): chalo Sona Nahi hay kya... mujhy tou Buht Neend aa Rahi hay..._

_DAYA: haan Tum jao... Subah Driving bhi ki thi... Main kuch Der baad So ga..._

_ABHIJEET (standup with): DAYA, Jaldi So Jana... Yahan Bethny ki Zarurat Nahi hay..._

_DAYA moving head in YES, while ABHIJEET moving, DAYA clutched His Palm and say THANKS referring about that Picnic... ABHIJEET rub his finger at DAYA hairs and suddenly pulls His Hairs... DAYA screams with..._

_DAYA (scream): acha acha... no Thank you..._

_ABHIJEET (slap on His head with): Good... (moving) Good Night..._

_DAYA (slow tone): Good Night..._

_ABHIJEET moved towards His Camp, He saw RAJAT moving to His Sleeping bag while OLDIE DUO went to their one... suddenly the Surrounding fills with a Sweet Melodious voice... _

_Here SACHIN, NIKHIL, DUSHYANT, KEVIN in Shock state, SACHIN gives Words to His Shock..._

_SACHIN: ye DAYA Sir Ga rahy hain..._

_RAJAT: haan..._

_KEVIN: Wow... He has so Melodious Voice..._

_FREDDIE: haan ABHIJEET Sir ko Afsos hay kay __**INDAN IDOL **__itna Late start hua warna DAYA Sir zarur Pehlay __**INDIAN IDOL**__ bantay..._

_NIKHIL: haan bilkul... Main nay tou Pehli baar suna hay..._

_PUNKAJ (laying with): Main nay bhi..._

_ABHIJEET entered inside His Camp, lay down and feels that Voice... ACP Sir merging His slow voice on this Sweet tone... DAYA lay on Rock and close His eyes although His Voice playing a LORI for all..._

_DAYA (singing): __**Log hr Mour pe ruk ruk ky sanbhalty kyun hain**_

**_Itna Darty hain tou phr Ghar sy Nikalty kyun hain_**

**_Main na Jugno hun, Diya hun Na koi Taara hun_**

**_Roshni waly Mery Naam sy Jalty kyun hain._**

_When ABHIJEET moved in Dreamy World waiting DAYA, He did not get but when He changed His Sleeping direction..._

_A __**CHAPAK**__ voice which raised after His Falling Opened His Eyes... He looks at His Front... A Giant Watery Bear madly Laughing after seeing this while ABHIJEET bed was in Water and He fall down from that in Water... He rushed towards DAYA with..._

_ABHIJEET: abhi batata Hun Tujhy Motay..._

_DAYA rushed and in Running, Slipped and fell on Swampy area, VIVEK and FREDDIE moving towards Him to help Him but ABHIJEET ordered..._

_ABHIJEET: koi Zarurat Nahi hay... Is Motay ki (jerking His Wet Cloths) yehi Saza hay..._

_DAYA feeling that Nobody should Come to Help Him so Roll His Body over that __**KECHAR **__and standup with extending His Both Hands, Close His Eyes and with Weird Voice..._

_DAYA: Main Zombie Hun... Tum sub ko Kha jaon ga..._

_All started Laughing... DAYA Running and trying to Pull anyone, ABHIJEET completely Lost His Focus and Comes to His Grip..._

_DAYA: Hahahah... Seniors ko Pehlay Khany say Gyan aur Experience barhta hay..._

_ABHIJEET just Punching Him while Mostly Boys trying to Protect as DAYA with still gripping ABHIJEET trying to Pull everyone and Succeeded..._

_They really Enjoyed that Swampy Wrapping so after Sometime they Tired with that and moving out, takes Shower through Swimming and after Changing and taking Light Breakfast preparing for Leaving... _

_They pulling Camps and Picking all things, during this DAYA comes near to ABHIJEET and say..._

_DAYA: Main aur Tum sath chalein gay aur koi Nahi..._

_ABHIJEET (shock then scold): Dimagh Saheh hay Sahab Ka..._

_DAYA (turn with Off mood): Mujhy kuch Nahi Malum..._

_ABHIJEET (call): Aby..._

_But DAYA moved Far away... ABHIJEET really in Trouble, He knew it's almost Difficult rather Impossible as the Passengers are More in Number and they have Only 2 Vehicles... He looks at DAYA Face and then move towards ACP Sir without any Hope and feeling Embarrassment as well... _

_He stopped in front of ACP, who feels that Something Bothering Him with His Quiet Standup appearance so asked..._

_ACP: kya hua ABHIJEET..?_

_ABHIJEET: Wo Sir, Gari thora Knock kr rahi hay tou Hum ny..._

_ACP (cutting): Us nay Kaha hay..._

_ABHIJEET (takes sigh with): Sir, Pagal ho Gaya hay... Ab Zid hay Kay bus Main aur Wo Hun... Main samjhata Hun..._

_ACP: Nahi ABHIJEET... Tum log jao..._

_ABHIJEET: magar Sir, Aap logun ko buht Problem ho jayey gi (looking team and added) Sir itnay Saaray log Ek Gari mein kesay Adjust karein gay..._

_SALUNKHY (who comes near after hearing some words say): Arry samjhein gay Local Train mein Safar kr rahy hain..._

_ACP: haan ABHIJEET... kr lein gay... Tum Saman rakh lo Apni Gari mein..._

_ABHIJEET: Sir, DAYA bekaar ki Zid kr raha hay... Seeng nikl aayey hain Us kay... Main Usy Handle..._

_ACP (grab his arm as): ABHIJEET, Main Nahi chahta Kay Us Kay Seeng itni jaldi ander chaly jayein... Buht Arsay baad Main nay Usy itna Khush dekha hay... Tum jao..._

_ABHIJEET Quietly moved, He knew why ACP suggested that because Back to Back in Some Cases ABHIJEET completely Fall Down either in SIYA Protection case, He Shot and moved towards COMMA while after that the Fountain Fall where He deliberately gripped out His Hand from DAYA grip..._

_DAYA comes so much Serious... His Naughtiness little Low while He was mostly Avoid to Ignore Pulling Legs even Humming too although First time in His Life DAYA talked to Him with Loud Voice which was Unexpected to think just because of that Panic which He bore after ABHIJEET falling at SATARA..._

_ACP feels that somehow this Small Get Together fills those empty Gaps where DAYA completely comes on His Silence Shell... He still remember that time where DAYA just shuffling Pictures of His and ABHIJEET at Bureau and only Wiping Tears and after that Falling Case, He comes really in Scare and Panic..._

_ABHIJEET Ordered PUNKAJ and VIVEK to Place all Items inside SCORPIO and telling RAJAT that try to Adjust all there at ACP Sir Vehicle without giving Him the Reason..._

_DAYA helped VIVEK and PUNKAJ to place Items inside SCORPIO Backside... After that DAYA was opening Passenger Door while ABHIJEET who was at Driving Door side ask..._

_DAYA: aur kaun Ja raha hay...?_

_ABHIJEET (angry): Meri Rooh..._

_DAYA (happy so tease): aww Mujhy tou Aatmaon say Buht Darr lagta hay... (naughty) khas kr Gussay wali Aatma say..._

_ABHIJEET (hit Key to His Arm and say): Sahab Gari Nahi chalein gay..._

_He came towards Passenger Door either Driving Door was Opened whereas DAYA moved from Passenger to Driving door after exchanging the Seat and Closed the Driving Door... ABHIJEET sat and scold..._

_ABHIJEET: Seedhy tareeqy say Nahi aa sakty thy..._

_DAYA (ignite): Arry kaun itna Time Waste karay... (ABHIJEET glared so He wink and say) Chalein Boss..._

_ABHIJEET lay down His seat, DAYA signal RAJAT to move ahead.. They were at behind and after their Moving, Rushed the Vehicle... ABHIJEET trying to place His Arm around His Neck and in that His Hand touched with Something Soft at Back Seat..._

_A shout which was coming from His Mouth vanished when DAYA placed His Palm on His Mouth with..._

_DAYA: Cheekho Nahi yaar... Khargosh hain..._

_ABHIJEET shocked and turned Back, DAYA stopped Vehicle and looking at ABHIJEET who found Four Small Rabbits at Back Seat... DAYA after Rubbing their Furs say..._

_DAYA: Boss, Pyaray hain na... Ek Tumhara, Ek Mera, Ek AMAN Ka aur Ek MISHA ka..._

_RAJAT who was in Tension after feeling SCORPIO stopped saying to ACP Sir as..._

_RAJAT: Sir, DAYA Sir ki Gari Ruk gayii hay..._

_ACP: RAJAT... Un ko Enjoy karnay do..._

_RAJAT accelerated while here DAYA asked to ABHIJEET in Pure Innocence as..._

_DAYA: Boss, Tum kaun sa wala lo gay..? (signaling one) Ye wala...ya Ye wala..._

_ABHIJEET completely Forgets everything, His Eyes focused over DAYA Face where He found so many Shades of Happiness and Excitement... He say in Whisper..._

_ABHIJEET: Tum kaun sa wala lo gay..?_

_DAYA looking all, All are so Cute, Furry and Soft, His Finger Rubbing all of them and suddenly He closed His Eyes and started INKY PINKY PONKY... He was so Involved while ABHIJEET at Peak of Pleasant Shock... He feels DAYA went to His Childhood... yes He saw a Kid with Pure Innocence, Excitement and Tension that Which One would be His after that INKY PINKY PONKY..._

_After a Minute, He opened His Eyes and place His Finger over Right one as..._

_DAYA: ye Mera hay... Theek..._

_ABHIJEET (signal beside next): aur Ye Mera..._

_DAYA moved Head in Yes and then turned and started the Vehicle again with..._

_DAYA: Meray waly Ka tou Naam bhi Main nay Soch liya... BUGZY... Acha ha na..._

_ABHIEET (smiles): aur Meray Waly Ka DAYA..._

_DAYA (loud): kya...?_

_ABHIJEET: kuch Nahi... jaldi chalo... Hum buht peechy reh Gayey hain..._

_DAYA rushed and after a Big lap got ACP Sir Vehicle stopped at Highway Signal.. He be there, knock on RAJAT side window, who moving down it and DAYA tease..._

_DAYA (tease): Mujh say Race lagao gay..._

_RAJAT laughing either moving His Head in No, here DAYA telling FREDDIE and VIVEK to come to SCORPIO... Both moved and after their Seating He Rushed away SCORPIO..._

_He dropped VIVEK with giving Him a Carton having a Small Rabbit, He did not want that MISHA thought that it will purchase by Him not VIVEK... VIVEK Dumbed for a Moment grabbing it, He wanted to say Something but DAYA stopped and FREDDIE gives Him His Bag Pack and He moved inside with so many Tears of Thanks to that Naughty Bear..._

_Small Get Together giving You Nothing except Freshness and Peace of Mind which not Only Tightens Ur Relations although Feeling You have Love Ones around You who Cared You a lot in Your Happy and Hard Time...!_


End file.
